


Fleeting Oaths

by orphan_account



Series: Single Chapter Fics [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, No Romance, Nohr | Conquest Route, Platonic Relationships, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He makes makes a promise to each of his siblings before the Nohrian army sets foot on Hoshidan soil.





	Fleeting Oaths

_**I.** _

He feels he’s spent more time nursing agonizing headaches than anything else.

Seeing Corrin two days ago must have been the catalyst to the increase of migraines – there is no doubt. Takumi recalls the shared dinner with the Nohrian royal family in Izumo, a cluster of various food had been resting on the long tables, Hoshido on one side, Nohr on the other. He remembered how _happy_ Sakura had been to talk with Corrin, the swift glances Hinoka shot at their forgotten sister and the subtle glares she threw at the woman with the lilac hair, the tension practically _radiating_ from Ryoma.

Takumi had remained silent, poking at his food with a forgotten appetite. He had brushed off Corrin when she tried to engage him in conversation. His siblings may have been less cold, but he knew what type of person she really was. And she had the gall to regard them with _pity_ in her eyes. He saw it flicker across her face every time their gazes intersected, and he had turned away with a scowl and a biting remark.

( _and that_ arrogant _second prince of Nohr... Who did he think he was, trying to lecture him on behavior when Corrin’s question had been shot down?_ )

He did not bid her farewell, but he remembers his head had dipped in a curt nod. And maybe there was a trace of hope in the smile she gave him. Takumi would never understand her – how naïve of his big sister.

Daily occurrences – eating, training, talking, sleeping – become harder to focus on. It’s not always the headaches that breach his thoughts and actions. Sometimes he _hears_ things, and he sees _her_ face. He finds out he cannot associate anything positive with her.

_Traitor._

_Murderer._

**_Betrayal._ **

_Unforgivable._

The next second he’s ground his teeth so hard they click in his mouth, and Sakura’s hand finds its way to his shoulder. Hinoka looks at him with concern, but Ryoma is usually the first to speak. His family brings him to his senses, and it reminds him there is a war to be won.

(“I’m fine, don’t worry about it.” – the words have become recited.)

Takumi retires to bed early when the pain is too much, when images of Corrin flash in and out of sight.

* * *

  _ **I** **I.**_

A shock of blue light manifests from one end of the bow to the other. His fingers grab the tangible energy, his feet are set, he draws the string, the arrow is born from ribbons of wind—

—and he’s grasping nothing.

“Dammit,” the curse slips out quietly, and he glares at the Fujin Yumi in disbelief. Since his failure at Port Dia, he couldn’t always tap into its power. In the beginning it had been frustrating, but he grew anxious the more it fizzled out. Shame bubbles in his chest, and he exhales. “I can’t do it.”

Takumi feels Sakura’s worried gaze. She accompanied him to the archery range, asking for some guidance, but Takumi insists she’d probably fare better if she practiced without him. Sakura was a quick learner. “You’ve been using it a lot. M-Maybe its powers are exhausted, a-and you could just practice with these for now.”

Somehow that makes him feel worse. “Its energy should be limitless. I just... have to keep trying until I get it right.” Takumi feels as if he’s a kid again, learning the technique of the Fujin Yumi and all the times the bow had refused to respond. He knows Sakura is trying to comfort him rather than provide a reasonable explanation to the yumi’s stubbornness. Her knowledge on the Divine Weapons was as refined as his – he could use it, yes, but there were still some mysteries that remained uncharted.

He can’t start back at the basics – not now, not with so little time.

( _am I_ still _not strong enough? Is it because I keep losing to Corrin?_ )

Silence drips by, the Fujin Yumi taunts him in the quiet, Takumi feels increasingly frustrated...

“Big brother?” he hums a response and looks at Sakura, who clenches the brass yumi and keeps her eyes locked on the ground. “We’ll have to f-fight our sisters, won’t we?”

“Of course we will,” Takumi says, eyebrows knitted in a frown. “They didn’t have any intention of stopping their march to Hoshido when they left Izumo, and as long as King Garon is around, they won’t stop until they’ve won.”

“I-I see...”

“And you shouldn’t let it get to you, Sakura. Corrin and Azura _betrayed_ us, and there’s no way they’re coming back. They—” _chose the country that took mother away from us_ “—won’t show you any mercy. To them and the royal family, we’re nothing but soldiers, obstacles in the way. And we must defend Hoshido no matter who we face.” His heart rattles against his ribcage at the thought of Corrin and Azura returning home with raised weapons and a mad king at their heels. Thinking about them setting foot on Hoshidan soil makes him _sick_ , and he would do anything if it meant _he_ would be the one firing the arrow straight through their heads—

Sakura swipes at her eyes with the back of her hand. “I know. If it will bring t-the war to an end, then I w-will do what I must. Even if it means I m-might have to fight them...”

The tears snap something out of Takumi, and he feels a twinge of guilt. Simply mentioning Corrin and Azura... it sent him into a spiral, reviving suppressed ire.

_When did he become so... angry?_

“Sorry... I know you were happy to see them again,” he pauses, bitterness stirs in his stomach. “I can’t forgive Corrin with all that she’s done to Hoshido in the time she was here.” Takumi doesn’t understand how the blade of salvation, the Yato, chose _her_. Surely someone who sought peace wouldn’t carve such destruction but instead walk the least damaging path. He still remembers the cold shock that slithered down his spine when Yato flew to her hand.

And how could _her_ Divine Weapon stay sharp while _his_ was refusing to bend to his will? How was any of this _fair_?

“N-No, it’s okay. I... We’ll get through this, and I hope when it’s all over...” Sakura’s voice trails off as she lets her sentence hang. He doesn’t fail to notice the light blush that dusts her cheeks. “...I will p-protect you, Hinoka, and Ryoma. I d-don’t like fighting, but I can’t sit around and wait for it to end, n-not when t-there are innocent people wrapped up in o-our struggles.”

Takumi is stunned into silence, managing a small nod to acknowledge her words. His little sister, shy and delicate Sakura, was someone he would die for if it meant saving her. Wrapped in his own thoughts, consumed by his grudge against Corrin, he realizes how much she’s _grown_. She’s still Sakura – that will never change – but her strength is like mother’s. How much had he missed out since Corrin chose her fate? He always knew Sakura had a strong will, but he feels as if he’s seeing it for the first time.

“Takumi? I-I’m sorry, did I s-say something weird?”

She still flusters easily – that probably wouldn’t change, he notes in amusement.

“Not at all,” he assures, and he feels the corner of his mouth tug into a small smile. It feels genuine, and he wonders when the last time he felt content. “I’ll protect you too. You’re not in this alone, Sakura. As your brother, I won’t let them anywhere near you.”

Her head ducks in a generous nod. “Yes! T-Thank you, Takumi. I believe you... and w-we’ll all return safe.”

“Of course we will. Now, shouldn’t we be getting back to training? You said you had something to show me.”

Thoughts of Corrin and Azura, the hateful words, the pulsing anger that has been plaguing him the past _weeks,_ slithers out of reach. For once, he doesn’t pursue it and trap himself in the corner – not when he promised to help Sakura one more time with her skills..

Fujin Yumi glows faintly with blue light.

* * *

  _ **III.**_

As fate would have it, they were to be stationed at different targets of the Nohrian army. Sakura insists she remain at Fort Jinya, placing the wellbeing of others before herself – as always – when she hears of the battle-worn soldiers finding respite in the Hoshidan fortress. Hinoka volunteers to stay at Shirasagi, to defend the front doors and prevent anyone from breaching the capital. Ryoma notifies Yukimura of their plans, tells him to accompany ( _protect_ ) Sakura at the fort, to which he agrees without hesitation. The final defense that needed filling was the Great Wall of Suzanoh; Takumi takes the position.

“Are you sure?” Ryoma looks unsure, and Takumi wants none of it.

“Look, it’ll be the first place they attack. I’ll be able to hold them off if I have Hinata and Oboro with me.” he retorts, arms folded. “If it means I’ll be up against Corrin, then there’s no reason for me not to go.”

The frown he gives Takumi reminds him of his father. It’s a little unsettling. “This isn’t a game—”

“—I’m not saying it is!”

Ryoma sighs as he runs a hand down his face in exasperation. He’s tired, Takumi knows this, but he can’t have Ryoma thinking so little of him. Defending Hoshido while also proving to his older brother and sister that he _could_ handle himself was an opportunity he could not pass up. If things worked according to plan, he could give the people in Fort Jinya time to escape... ( _Barring they target somewhere else_ first—)

“I’m sorry it’s come to this,” Ryoma says. “We were not expecting the Nohrian army to advance in this manner, but according to Saizo, there were soldiers claiming King Garon was among their ranks. If he’s traveling with his family, then there is no doubt the army won’t be a troublesome threat.”

“What? Why would they have King Garon with them? Wouldn’t he just wait for his men to do all the dirty work first?”

“Perhaps he has something bigger planned, which is why we can’t let our guard down.” he stands, placing a steady hand on Takumi’s shoulder. “I don’t doubt your strength, but we are stronger when we’re together. Thinning our army like this is the last thing I wanted to do. But Nohr is unpredictable and we cannot take risks.”

Takumi meets his eyes, a noise of agreement rumbles at the back of his throat.

“If there’s anyone who can defend Suzanoh, it’s you.”

He slams his gaze to the ground as his face warms from the praise. “What’s with you, getting sentimental like this...”

“Is there something wrong with praising my brother?” Ryoma looks genuinely offended, but there’s no malice in his voice.

“Guess I’m not used to it, or... maybe I’m not used to believing you.”

They share a smirk and a Ryoma gives a one-note laugh in amusement. But just as quickly as the mirth comes, it dissipates into the heavy atmosphere. His hand slides from Takumi’s shoulder as the frown returns. “Be safe, Takumi.”

* * *

  _ **IV.**_

As the day approaches, the headaches increase.

He hears someone whispering ( _traitor, murderer, **betrayal** , unforgiveable_), and sometimes they get so loud he can’t hear himself think. He tries to block it out by burying himself in archery or training with siblings and retainers alike. Takumi doesn’t realize the voice’s influence is _this bad_ until Hinoka knocks the practice naginata from his grasp. The blunt wood stings against his knuckles and he drops it in both surprise and pain. “Ow, hey take it easy, Hinoka!”

“Then get your head out of the clouds!” she snaps, harshly planting her weapon at her side. “How are you going to defend yourself if they get _this close_?”

“I won’t be able to do anything if you break my hand.” he retorts as he rubs the scraped and bruising skin.

Hinoka walks closer, takes his hand and examines it with a quick eye. “I got you pretty good,” she notes, ignoring the look he gives her. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you this hard. You’re usually alert when training.” (he rolls his eyes, but says nothing.) “Are you worried about Suzanoh?”

“No,” he says quickly, plucking his naginata from the ground. “And it doesn’t concern you. Let’s go one more round.” She doesn’t take her fighting stance and Takumi’s shoulders slump in exasperation. “What is it—?”

“It _does_ concern me, actually. We’re going to be separated with no way of communicating, and if you don’t tell me what’s wrong, I’m going to worry that you got distracted like _this_ and get injured or worse.”

“Why do you care so much now?”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean? Of course I care, I always have!”

A sharp pain explodes in his head, and he can’t stop his hand from coming up to clap against his forehead. There are no voices this time, but he staggers, feet twisting in a panicked dance as he straightens himself out. He subconsciously feels Hinoka steady him, his name escapes her lips in an exclaim. His vision is dotted with black spots before he can focus on his sister’s worried face. She mouths something, but her words are mute. “...What?”

Sound floods his ears.

“I said ‘are you okay?’.” she repeats. She doesn’t let him go, probably afraid he’ll fall if she does.

A lie sits at the tip of his tongue. He doesn’t want concern or pity; he was tired of people looking at him like that... But Hinoka wouldn’t let this go, and he doesn’t have the energy to argue anymore. “I need to lie down.”

She nods. “Alright. I’ll take you back to your room.”

He tries to push her away, but to no avail. “I can walk, you know...”

“After whatever the hell just happened? I’m not taking that risk,” Hinoka says, slinging his arm over her shoulders. There’s a pause as she helps him adjust to the slanted angle. “I understand if you don’t want to talk to me. But after everything we’ve been through... it’s difficult to tell what will happen next. Since Port Dia, you’ve been closing yourself off and we hardly see you during the day. And don’t think I haven’t forgotten about your ‘sneaking off after Reina and Orochi to Cheve incident’.”

“...Is this why you wanted to help? To lecture me?”

She huffs, shooting him a look out the corner of her eyes. “No, Takumi. I want to know what’s _wrong_. I don’t want there to be any regrets – for either of us.”

The pain seems to be leaving, and he’s regaining some balance.

“...Nothing?”

“What?”

“Never mind.”

“Listen, I’ll... I just have a lot on my mind, alright?” he offers. “If you can wait, I’ll tell you everything when the war is over – start to finish.” But what _did_ he have to tell her? Painful headaches and the voices and Corrin... Could he explain those to her without opening the door to several other questions?

She stays quiet as scans his face for any sign of lying. “You’d better not be saying this to get me off your back.”

“I’m not.”

Hinoka rolls her eyes, but there’s no trace of anger. “Alright, then from Shirasagi, I’ll look towards Suzanoh for your return.”

He doesn't doubt her.

* * *

  _ **V.**_

They prepare for departure when the sun begins to yawn over the horizon.

His feet lead him in the opposite direction – there is someone he needs to see.

Hoshido could ill afford to give each person the proper burial with the time constraints. He had laid his gaze upon the expanse of makeshift tombs the previous day, recalling the torrent of sadness and anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Because amid war, who had the time to etch the family names into stone? To leave a message? It was unfair, it was unnatural, it was something Hoshido _never_ deserved.

Beyond this graveyard lay the shrine. The roof folds over the wooden building, and there is a small statue of the Dawn Dragon tucked in the concave of the wall. Although she had finished her training long ago, Sakura often came here to pray or pay respects for the dead. Now, she kneels before the altar, unmoving when he comes to stand behind her.

Takumi was not spiritual; he didn’t pray or place his faith in a higher power. Accessing the power of the Dragon Veins may have had _some_ spiritual connection, but that didn’t necessarily mean the Dawn Dragon was guiding him, right?

“It’s time.”

There’s a pause, but eventually Sakura looks at him and stands. She says nothing, but she nods.

“When we defeat the army at Suzanoh, I’ll come get you at Fort Jinya – when the war is over. We’ll be able to go home again.”

“I would like that,” she smiles, but he knows it’s to reassure him. Her eyes are heavy, a little red from crying or fatigue – maybe both. Without any warning, she throws herself at him, hugging him tightly as she buries her face. There are no tears, but her body trembles. “Promise me t-that you’ll r-return safe.”

There’s no hesitation as he hugs her back.

“I promise.”

* * *

  _ **VI.**_

He breaks all three of them.

He doesn’t stay safe, he doesn’t tell Hinoka anything, and he doesn’t return home.

The memories burst in and out of his vision, but he sees them: Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura. When they settle on a fourth candidate, it fills Takumi with confusion and anger, and the voices return. They give him orders

_(kill Corrin, destroy Nohr, **betrayal** , never forgive, kill, kill, kill—)_

and though he’s told what to do, that doesn’t stop the Fujin Yumi from clattering a few feet away as he falls to his sister. When she reaches from him, he recoils from her like she’s poison. The second prince of Nohr talks down on him, and all it takes is a name and the word ‘captive’ and he’s screaming that they were monsters for taking his little sister hostage. The whole world is spinning, and he feels the corners of his vision beginning to darken.

**_betrayal._ **

...

Everything fades to black as his consciousness falls and his body stands.


End file.
